


An Artist Needs A Muse

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Drawing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sketches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Ginger sketches Miles while he sleeps one early morning in Paris.
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	An Artist Needs A Muse

'He looks so peaceful,' Ginger thought as he gazed at Miles's sleeping face on the pillow beside him. The early morning sunshine painted his make-up clean face in a warm glow, and his dark curls were spread out across the pillow. Ginger looked away from Miles to the notebook in his lap. On the page was a sketch of Miles, sleeping like he was now. It was almost done except for a few places that needed to be shaded in. 

Drawing was something that Ginger had always had a knack for but had never done anything with. For many years he thought that it was because he wasn't very good. Now he realized it was because he'd lacked an inspiration. That inspiration was currently sleeping beside him in a luxurious Paris flat. Ginger smiled again before going back to drawing, carefully shading in the curls of Miles's hair, occasionally looking back at him to make sure he had it right. 

"Good morning, darling," Miles spoke suddenly. 

Ginger looked away from his drawing to find one of his lover's blue eyes staring at him, a sleepy smile on his lips. 

"Good morning to you, too," Ginger said, leaning over to kiss Miles on the forehead, and then on the lips.

"What time is it?" Miles asked, voice heavy with sleep. 

"About eight," Ginger replied. "I've only been up for twenty minutes." 

"Hmmm." Miles hummed, rubbing his eyes and scrunching his face up adorably. He noticed the notebook in Ginger's lap. "What's that?"

"Just a sketch I've been working on," Ginger said, suddenly feeling sheepish. He flipped it closed before Miles could see what it was. 

Miles raised his eyebrows and sat up slightly. "I didn't know you're an artist." 

Ginger snorted. "I wouldn't call myself an 'artist', love. Their just scribbles." 

"Nonsense, darling," Miles said. "May I see them?" 

Ginger hesitated for a second before handing the notebook to him. Miles took it and flipped it open, thumbing through the pages. On each page was a different drawing of Miles. One showed him lounging in the windowseat of their flat. Another showed him laughing in the middle of a party, drink in hand.

"These are wonderful, darling," Miles said in amazement. He looked over at Ginger, who was watching him nervously. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" 

"I don't know," Ginger admitted. "I've always been good at drawing but just never did anything with it."

"Why not?" Miles asked. 

"Because I lacked inspiration," Ginger said. "Until you, that is. Every artist needs a muse." 

"I'm delighted to be your muse, my love," Miles said, kissing Ginger on the lips. "I do have one note, however."

"What's that?" Ginger asked.

"Have you considered naked drawings?" Miles asked, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. 

Ginger laughed. "Do you mean me naked or you naked?" 

"Can't it be both?" Miles teased. 

Ginger smiled. "Maybe. Would you care to inspire me?" 

"You have but to ask, my darling Ginger," Miles said, pulling the blankets off his body.


End file.
